Through Adversity
by DarcieRogue13
Summary: Nyla Tabris is a thief and a liar, in her world there is no room for regret and even less for love… how will she overcome the challenges destiny has decided to throw at her... Disclaimer: Rated M for language, violence and some sexual content, and sensitive subject matter. Also I do not own anything it all belongs to Bioware! Based off Dragon Age Origins, City Elf Origin.
1. Chapter 1: According to Plan

**Chapter 1: According to Plan**

It was early evening on the docks of Denerim, the sun was beginning to sink into the Amaranthine ocean, casting an orange hue to the water, it would have been pretty if she'd cared to notice, she was pacing in front of a warehouse door impatiently.

He couldn't help but watch her, elves were always so beautiful, she was slender as all elves were, she wore a hardened leather vest trimmed in grey which came up to her neck but not quite to the top of her breeches which were a faded black in colour, she had a grey green sash tied around her hips and worn brown leather shoes. Her long red hair was tied back into a long braid that reached the middle of her back, in the setting sun her tanned skin seemed to glow. Finally as the last few rays of sun lingered he approached her

"Finally… Alaric, what kept you?" she said agitated

"Relax Tabris…I wanted to wait till the sun went down" he answered plainly

"Fine, but this can't take all night, I have somewhere to be" she spat narrowing her eyes at him then holding out her hand she added "do you have the package?"

"your to take this to the safe house across town…you'll see our crest above the door, once you hand it over you'll be given another to take to the wonders of Thedas shop in the market district… you can't be seen… do you understand" he instructed

"Of course, that's why I'm taking this job and not you" she said slyly in his ear

"Very well" he said pulling a small group of letter out of his pack and handing them to her, taking them she slipped them in the back of her breech to rest against the small of her back. With a quick smile she turned and headed for the abandoned ally in the gathering dark.

Sticking to the shadows she made her way farther into the city, finding the safe house Alaric had mentioned she knocked on the door three times as was the Silvercresents code, a slit in the door slid open, and she pressed her tattooed wrist up to it, then she handed the letters through the slit. A few minutes later the door swung open and she was gestured inside "there has been a change of plan" Said a tall slender woman she'd never seen before "your to slip this into Ser Devon`s drink, he should be at the Pearl, last our sources saw him"

"Were killing people now?" she asked

"This is a special job, a lot of coin, why do you have some objection Knife-ear?"

"Not at all… however… having him die of poisoning at the Pearl will only draw suspicion, why not make it look like he was mugged?"

"Very well kill him how you like, I just want the man dead… and Tabris your to retrieve an amulet he wears as proof of the deed."

"Very well" she agreed stepping out of the house and heading for the Pearl, a fairly well known brothel located near the docks and not too far from the Alienage.

Slipping in through the back door she approached the proprietor "Hello Sanga, how's business tonight?" she asked

"It's good, we've several minor nobles, and a few guard captains all called here before they are sent off to Ostagar for the war." Sanga said with glee "what can I do for you Nyla?"

"I'm looking for a Ser Devon, he's supposedly here" Nyla whispered

"Ah yes, he's the one over there flirting with Layla" Sanga said pointing out a large man dressed in fine clothes who appeared to be more than a little drunk.

Nyla nodded then took a seat in a dark corner where she could watch him. An hour had passed before he got up from his seat and wandered outside, Nyla followed, as he made his way toward the alley, she came up behind him burying one of her daggers into his back and the other across his throat, he slumped to the ground and she wasted no time as she looted his body, and roughed up his clothing, making it look like he was beaten, she was pleased to note that his coin purse was heavy… she then retried the amulet and headed back toward the house she came across a group of guards, it was after curfew, so she flattened herself against the building crouching beside a barrel waiting for them to pass by, she then continued to the house. Knocking again on the door, the slit opened and she presented the amulet then a small coin purse was handed too her, for her services. It was now late, and the alienage would be locked and guarded, she'd have to sneak in, climbing onto the rooftops she made her way toward the alienage, then hopped down off the roof surprising a very drunk elf who yelped in surprise she just laughed and walked toward Alarith's shop where she knew everyone would be celebrating Soris's last night of freedom, and with her coin purse full she joined in the celebration.

* * *

"Wake up Nyla! Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Said a cheery red headed Elf folding her arms across her chest.

"Ughhh… Shianni, don't talk so loud your making my head hurt" she grumbled from bed then attempted to turn over and block the other woman out

"Don't make me get the water bucket again" she half threatened "Stay out to late last night with Soris did we?" Shianni laughed

"Well, he was freaking out about getting married… oh did I oversleep" she said jumping out of bed and wincing at the throbbing in her head.

"Relax Nyla, your father and I figured you deserved it, you do remember what today is. Don't you?" Shianni laughed

"Someone's wedding?" Nyla replied still rubbing her eyes

"A Double wedding! You're getting married and so is Soris! That's what I came to tell you! Your groom Nelaros… he's here early!" Shianni said excitedly.

"What!" Nyla exclaimed coming fully awake "that's…great" she said both hesitantly and excitedly hugging her cousin.

"I know! You're so lucky! Shianni said returning the hug then pushing Nyla away "ok I'll stop tormenting you, I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress… Oh and Soris is waiting for you outside. So move it, your dress is in here" Shianni said kicking the trunk beside the bed.

Nyla walked over to the chest removing her dress and putting it on, it was a simple white floor length dress with long tight sleeves which slipped off the shoulders, it was decorated with beading embroidered down the centre and along the sleeves. The dress had been her mother's wedding dress, and her father had wanted very much for her to wear it. Nyla had agreed, as their marriage had been a happy one, when her mother was still alive, and she could only hope hers would be as happy.

"Ah… my little girl… It's the last day I'll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could have been here, you look so beautiful in her dress" Cyrion said tears filling his eyes

"Me too Father" she said wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug then looking up into his face she smiled "I'm getting married!"

I'm glad you're excited… Maker, your mother would have been so much better at this than I. I hope the Match I've chosen brings you happiness. Since Soris is without parents, his match will be whoever the Elder could find…"

"Can you tell me about my groom?"

"Nelaros? He's from a good family in Highover, there youngest son. He's an expert at a blacksmiths anvil from what I'm told, and yes he's very handsome, I knew you'd ask so I thought I'd save you the trouble" Cyrion chuckled.

Nyla giggled at this, she was excited to be getting married, it is after all the final step from being a child to becoming and adult, although she was a little apprehensive about such an arranged marriage, as her career choices were not thought highly of by the others in the alienage… she only hoped he would be understanding, this was her chance at a somewhat normal life.

"All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts the less chance you two have to escape"

"Thank you Father" she said kissing him on the cheek

"Oh one last thing before you go, my dear… your martial training… the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in… Best not to mention it to your betrothed."

Nyla loved her training, but after her mother died, she put thoughts of adventuring aside, as much as she could while still working for the Silvercresents, to support her father and cousins, she also just tried to be there for her father. She'd kept up her training and employment against her father's wishes, often in trouble with the Elder, and occasionally the guards would come looking for her, not that they ever caught her when she occasionally chose to cut a Shemlen's purse...

"But Father, He'll find out sooner or later"

"Later, definitely later, we don't want to seem like trouble makers after all. Adaia made that mistake." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"The humans who killed Mother made a bigger one..." she said with venom

"Our world if full of so many injustices… you can't fix them, and nor should you try, you should marry and raise a family. Here take these, your mother would have wanted you to have them, it's the very least I can give you as you start your new life." He said handing her a pair of fine Antivan Leather boots adorned with patterns of vines which her mother had bought ordered before she died, her Mother was a fiery rogue from Antiva, and she'd often tell of how no leather compared to that of her home, but that was almost five years ago now…

"They fit perfectly" she exclaimed slipping them on.

"Go on then, I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you" he said giving her one last hug before turning to attend to some wedding preparations.

Stepping outside Nyla was greeted by three drunken Elves "Congratulations… aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" one of them managed to slur.

"I see you're celebrating already" Nyla laughed

"It's a wedding isn't it?" said another of the group

"Hurray, whoot whoo, Yea" shouted the other one, clearly enjoying himself

"Well you continue to have fun" she laughed patting him on the shoulder

"Wait, we got you...ah, something, here, thirty silver… to help with your life"

"Thank you so much, you know you didn't have to give me anything"

"Well you have gotten me out of trouble many times, so consider this repayment" he laughed

"Very well, thank you again, have fun" she said turning to walk away

"Oh we will… Hurray for the Bride." he laughed again as she walked farther toward the Vhenadahl in the centre of the Alienage.

"Well it's the lucky Bride herself, Hello Dear" said a blond woman she didn't recognise.

"Well now Love she probably doesn't remember us." interrupted the man beside her.

"Oh, of course, I'm Dilwyn and this is my husband Gethon, we were friends of your mothers, we haven't seen much of you since she… well."

"What can you tell me about my mother?" Nyla asked

"Your Father still doesn't speak of her. Does he?" Gethon asked

Nyla shook her head "He misses her, they really loved each other"

"Adaia was beautiful, and full of life, and a bit wild." Dilwyn said

"She wanted you more than anything, it's sad that she never got to see you all grown up" Gethon smiled

"We just wanted to see you today, and express our good wishes" Dilwyn added

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy the party as well" Nyla said

"We've saved a bit of money for this day. We'd… we'd like you to have it, to help start your new life." Gethon said handing her a coin pouch.

"I am honoured…Thank you" Nyla said taking it with a bow of her head.

"Maker Bless you" Gethon added

Nyla walked around the Vhenadahl tree looking for Soris, but instead saw her friend Nessa with her family packing a cart

"Many Blessing young one. We hoped to stay for the celebration, but we must be off" Nessa's father said

"What happened?" Nyla asked furrowing her brow

"The human who owns our building decided to sell it for storage space, we can't afford to live anywhere else here, so we are leaving Denerim." He replied

"Where will you go?"

"The Ostagar ruins, the army camp there is looking for labourers" Nessa explained

"We wanted to look for work in Highover." Said Nessa's mother

"But that's not possible." Her Father added

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're still a child, you can't do anything. Enjoy your special day, and put us out of your mind" he said sternly

"What my Husband means is, you're very generous, but… we don't need charity to solve our problems."

"I… Understand, good luck." Nyla said not wanting to offend them she walked away

"Wait" Nessa said stepping up behind Nyla. "Can I talk to you a moment"

"Of course Nessa"

"I apologise for my parents, they're too proud to accept help, let alone ask for it. My parents will labour in the army camp and they'll expect me to do the same… But, I don't like the idea of being surrounded by human soldiers who haven't seen a woman in months."

"Would some money help?"

"of course, but I can't imagine anyone here has much to spare, we need at least another three silvers to make it to Highover, but if we had another ten silvers we could rent a house here, maybe one we could start a business in, but that's just dream talk. Nobody has that much money, and if they did why would they give it to us?

"Here's ten silver. Take it, stay here where you belong."

"What? Where did you get this much money? Nessa asked in awe

"I've been saving, and some of it was given to me for my wedding, but I think you need it more."

"Well, I'm not going to talk you out of this, thank you, thank you so much. You've saved us, I Love you, now I just have to handle the parents" Nessa said hugging Nyla "I wish you all the happiness in the Thedas, for your marriage"

"You're welcome, Nessa… oh have you seen Soris?"

"Yes, he's hiding near the back entrance to the Alienage."

Nyla headed off in that direction finding her cousin leaning against a small sapling looking miserable.

"Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

"Didn't we do that last night? I woke up with the worst headache this morning, but I think it's faded a little… Besides I'm excited... and nervous, Father didn't mention my training."

"You would be! Apparently your Groom is a dream come true, and I'm sure it'll be fine, I heard he's a black smith, he might appreciate your skills… My bride sounds like a dying mouse,"

"Soris, that's not very nice, besides I'm sure she's quite nice"

"Great I'll spend the next fifty years with a nice girl, who hides grain away for the winter. Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I Do'" Soris answered sarcastically

"Lead the way Soris"

He started off in the direction of the Vhenadahl tree when a darkly tanned Elf approached them

"There's the man of the hour. How are you Soris?"

"I'm well, this is my cousin, the Bride, the other bride, not my bride" he laughed

"We've met on occasion. Blessings on the day, both of you"

"Thank you Taeodor, poor Soris isn't felling very blessed."

"true enough, still better to be married and have a real life, than to remain a child' Soris answered

"There is something you should know, Soris. My brothers won't be coming, they left, to find the Dalish." Taeodor said patting Soris on the shoulder

"The Dalish Elves? Really?" Nyla asked in wonder, she'd heard stories about the Dalish but never sought them out nor met one.

Don't worry Taeodor, your brothers will be fine" Soris reassured him

"I hope so… anyhow I should go…Best wished to you both." And with that he walked away

Nyla spotted Shianni waving to them from across the courtyard, she was standing with Nola a pale dark haired elf and another woman Nyla didn't recognise as her and Soris approached them three humans came up behind the girl's one of them grabbed Nola

"Let go of me, stop please" she shouted as she struggled free

"It's a party isn't it? He asked then to the other humans beside him "grab a whore and have a good time" he laughed

"Savour the hunt boys, take this little elven wench here, so young and vulnerable"

"Touch me and I'll gut you.. You pig" Shianni spat at him"

"Please my lord, were celebrating weddings here" an elven man beside Shianni spoke up

The human took a step toward him "Silence Worm" he said as he backhanded him hard enough to knock the man to the ground

"I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…' Soris whispered to Nyla

"Objection noted, but I can't let these Shemlen abuse us."

"Fine, but let's at least try to be diplomatic."

"What's this another lovely one come to keep me company" he leered at Nyla

"Dream on Shem." Nyla spat

"Huh, do you have any Idea who I am?" he scoffed

Soris shook his head and before the man had a chance to say another work Shianni was behind him and managed to knock him over the head with a bottle she'd found, the man fell to the ground with a small cry,

"Are you insane? This is Vaughn the Arl of Denerim's son" shouted one of the men

"w-what? Oh, Maker.." Shianni whispered

"Well then, maybe his father should've taught him better manners." Nyla spat, now past the point of being diplomatic and starting to wish she had her blades.

"You've a lot of nerve Knife-ears, this will go badly for you." The other man sneered at Nyla

Soris grabbed her arm to prevent her from lashing out at the man and making the situation worse.

"Oh, I've really messed up this time" Shianni moaned

"It'll be alright, he won't tell anyone a Elven woman took him down" Soris reassured her

"I… Hope so… I should get cleaned up, Shianni answered heading back to Nyla's house.

"Is everybody else alright" Soris asked still holding Nyla's arm

"I think, were just shaken… What was that about?" said a small woman with neat brown hair.

"Looks like the Arls son started drinking too early" Soris answered with a nervous laugh.

"Um, well let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Velora, my betrothed." He introduced the woman to Nyla who was looking at the man standing next to her he was tall with short blond hair.

"Then this handsome man must be Nelaros?" she asked

"I am a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed" he answered nodding to her

"I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to discuss." he said taking Velora by the hand so they could talk alone

"Well here we are… are you nervous? Nelaros stammered

"To be honest I am, or at least I was, but I feel better now that I've actually sort of met you." Nyla answered

"I know what you mean, but I want you to know that I will spend every waking moment learning to make you happy." He said smiling at her

She smiled back

"Come on cousin, we should let them get ready."

"We'll see you two in a bit… don't disappear on us, Velora laughed

"Or we'll come find you" Nelaros added as they walked away.

"Don't look now, but we have another problem" Soris said turning to Nyla

"What do you mean?"

"Another human just walked in, could be one of Vaughn's, or just a trouble maker, either way, we need to move him along before someone does something stupid."

"Right... Let's just go talk to him."

Nyla approached the Human, he was dressed in strange armour and had his dark hair swept back in a small ponytail, he carried a long sword and dagger, but had kind eyes she noticed.

"Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding." He said bowing slightly

"Thank you" she said surprised at his kindness "but I think it would be best if you left before anything unpleasant happens." She said trying to be polite

"What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?' he chuckled

"The Alienage, isn't really a good place for humans to be." She replied

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of leaving" he said calmly

Is this human daft she thought to herself, or maybe he came here looking for a fight "Fine. Maybe we can compromise" she said with a little edge in her voice.

"She keeps her composure, even when facing an unknown and armed human, a true gift wouldn't you say Valendrion" he chuckled as the Elder approached

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades… It is good to see you old friend. It has been far too long."

"I'm sorry Elder… I had no idea…"

"I was hardly forth coming, and for that I apologize"

"May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden" Valendrion introduced the human

"Well Met Duncan"

"And you Dear girl."

"But my question remains unanswered, why are you hear Duncan?"

"The worst has happened, a blight has begun. King Calian summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar, to fight the Darkspawn hoard alongside his army. "

"Yes I had heard the news, still though, this is an awkward time, there is to be a wedding, two in fact."

"So I see, by all means attend to your ceremonies, my concerns can wait for now."

"Very well, Children treat Duncan as my guest, and for Makers sake take your places."

"Please, do not let me interrupt further, we shall speak more latter" Duncan said

And with that Soris Pulled Nyla away from the strange human

"what Soris, I wanted to know more about these Grey Wardens and the Blight, why does the elder tell us nothing, I've noticed the soldiers leaving the city but no one here talks about what goes on out there" she said gesturing to the world

"What does it matter what's happening to the Shem's, were going to be late come on" he said tugging her sleeve

"But Soris it does matter, a blight won't just effect the Shems" she sighed, after all today was a happy day, her wedding day.

They made their way toward the platform set up beside the Vhenadahl tree where everyone was waiting for them taking their places beside their betrotheds

"Oh Soris, there you are, I was afraid you'd run off." She said a little worried

"No, I'm here… with Nelaros's blushing bride

"You're so funny Soris" Nyla said lightly punching him in the shoulder

"You look radiant." Nelaros said taking her hands

Nyla smiled her nerves forgotten she was excited, and she was eagger to get to know Nelaros, he seemed a good man, and sweet, a little innocent, but that's the life her father wanted for her, and it would be a good simple life. One which she would learn to love, she could of course still have her adventures, well maybe not the grand ones her mother had wanted for her, but cutting purses in the market and running the rooftops, escaping the guards, her business arrangement with Sanga at the pearl wouldn't necessarily have to change.. Everything was going according to plan. The plans her father had put into place since her mother's death, she even liked the idea of a normal life.

Someone started to play some music as Mother Boann approached the two couples Valendrion stepped forward saying "Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind, we are a free people, but that was not always so, Andraste the Maker's prophet freed us from the bonds of slavery as our community grows remember that our strength lies in our commitment to tradition and in each other."

"Thank you Valendrion, now let us begin" said Mother Boann

"In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world and in who's name we say the chant of light I…"

The ceremony was interrupted as Lord Vaughn and his men from early along with a small complement of guards came striding toward the platform

"My Lord, this is an unexpected surprise" the Mother stammered as Vaughn pushed elves out of his way and strode toward her.

"Sorry to interrupt Mother, but uh I'm having a party, and uh we are dreadfully short of female guests" he laughed now standing beside Velora

"My Lord, this is a wedding" the mother said crossly

"Ha, if you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding… now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

"Ha ha, just a good time with the ladies, that's all" said one of his men the others laughed

"Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and… Where's the bitch that bottled me?" he asked looking around

"Over here Lord Vaughn"

"Let me go you stuffed shirt son of a…" Shianni yelled

"Ha ha, I'll enjoy taming her" he laughed as his men dragged Shianni off the platform

"Now let's see, the pretty bride…" he said looking Nyla over leeringly

Nyla glared back at the man threateningly.

"Don't worry Nylaathria, I won't let them take you" Nelaros reassured her

"It's ok, I can handle myself… We have to fight!" She said still glaring at Vaughn

"Ah, yes… Such a well formed little thing" Vaughan said looking her over again

"You Villains" Nelaros shouted

"That's quite enough." He said laughing "I'm sure we all want to avoid further…unpleasantness."

"Don't you touch us, I'll kill you!" Nyla said defiantly

"Ha ha this one has spirit. Oh were going to have some fun" he said as his friend stepped toward them and backhanded her so hard she hit the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Actions and Consequences

Disclaimer: Rated M for language, violence and some sexual content, and sensitive subject matter.

**Chapter 2: Actions and Consequences**

Nyla was awoken by a slap across her face, she instantly became aware of a rumbling, sound beneath her, the inside of a carriage she realised as she looked around her, she became keenly aware of Vaughn sitting across from her twirling a dagger between his fingers he bring s his face only inches from hers "I won't use this if you co-operate" he snarls bringing the dagger inches from her face, then for emphasis he cuts a long slit from her hip down to the hem of her dress.

A panic rising inside her she pulls against the shackles secured tightly about her wrists above her head. _If only I had a hair pin, from now on I am going to start carrying them around..._

"Touch me and you'll die" she spits glaring at him viciously

"Your tied up and completely at my mercy, I wouldn't say such things were I you!" he laughed grabbing her face and pushing his lips onto hers in a rough kiss

She jerks her head away then brings it back forcefully head-butting him in the nose he reals back holding his bleeding nose "I may be at your mercy, but you won't get away unscathed" she promises

"knife hear Bitch" he snarls as he slashes his dagger at her, she turns her head, but not enough, she can feel the blade cut into her cheek just below her eye, she looks back at him, he is leaning into her leering, blood dripping from his nose onto her dress.

He grabs her knees forcing her legs apart as he moves his body between her legs, she kicks the heel of her boot into the back of his thigh, he lets out a growl, then placing his dagger against her throat he threatens "give me an excuse to kill you knife ear…" she relents but doesn't entirely stop struggling, her death wouldn't help the other women she glares at him but doesn't try to hit him again "you'll pay for this" she threatens

He only laughs as he unties his breeches… after he is finished he leers over her "I'm going to save you for last, so you can feel how helpless you are as I take your friends" then he back hands her knocking her unconscious once again.

"Nyla…Nyla are you alright, you have to wake up" Shianni begged kneeling beside her

"Shianni?" Nyla said sitting up, holding her head, she noticed they were in a small room, Nola was kneeling a ways from the group praying.

"Oh thank the maker you've come to. We were so worried… you were brought in after us already unconscious…"

"Is everyone alright?" Nyla asked setting her brain to the practical task of escape, and getting everyone else to safety.

"Were scared but unharmed…so far… They locked us in here to wait until that…bastard is ready for us" Velora answered

"We will kill the first human that walks through that door… that will give us an advantage, they won't be expecting, then we escape.

"Were five unarmed women, what makes you think we could kill anyone." Said the woman in the corner who`s name Nyla couldn`t remember.

"Maker keep us, maker protect us" Nola began her chanting again

"Great, this again" Shianni mumbled

"Well we need to do something" Nyla said getting to her feet, she walked over the each of the doors to check the locks, they were good sturdy locks, no way of breaking them, and she didn't have any lock picks on her either, of all the days to be caught without weapons or lock picks… never again she swore.

"Any ideas?" Shianni asked as Nyla came back to the group

"Look, we'll do what they want, go home and try to forget this ever happened." The other woman answered

"She's right, it'll be worse if we resist" Velora agreed

"It'll be worse if we don't" Shianni exclaimed

"Someone's coming" Nola said

"Ok, if you see an opportunity to escape, take it, better yet if you can injure them that'd be better." Nyla said clenching her jaw

The door opened and six armed guards entered the room the one in the middle addressed them "Hello wenches, were your escorts to lord Vaughn's little party"

"Stay away from us" Nola screamed as she stood in front of the man

He drew his blade and cut her down, she died on the ground her blood pooling around her

"You killed her" one of the women exclaimed shocked

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect… Now you grab the little flower cowering in the corner… Horas and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk, you two bind the last one, she's the scrapper" he said to his men.

"Don't worry we'll be perfect gentlemen" one of them said

"Now you heard the captain. Be a good little wench or you 'll end up like your friend, there" he said indicating Nola's body with his foot.

"Just try it, and we'll see which parts you lose first!" Nyla said menacingly readying herself for a fight

"She's a scrapper" the guard laughed about to take her up on her offer, after all what could one little unarmed elven wench do?

"Uh Hello" came a voice from behind the guards

"Oh look at this a, little elfling with a stolen sword" the guard laughed advancing on Soris

He tossed the sword across the room toward Nyla, the guards watched as she picked it up and advanced toward them

"Oh sod," was all the guard said as Nyla cut him down while Soris shot the other with a crossbow.

"I… can't believe they killed her! Are you alright? They… they didn't hurt you, did they?" Soris asked

"Nothing rattles me…" she said lightly punching his shoulder and giving he best false smile

"Thank the Maker for that" he breathed

"Where did you get the crossbow?" she asked taking hid attention back to the task at hand

"That Grey Warden Duncan gave Nelaros and me a Sword and crossbow…but that's all we have."

"Nelaros is here?"

"Yes, he's the reason were here. He lost it on those who wanted to 'hope for the best'… I didn't know what to do…and once we decided we were going to come find you, your father gave us your blades."

"Well your here now… and I'm glad, did you fight your way in here?"

"No, we snuck in through a servants entrance, although Nelaros took down a guard… he's a savage fighter…I couldn't let him come here alone, he's guarding the end of the hall, let's figure this out with him."

Nyla and Soris made their way through the castle fighting a few of duty guards as they made their way back to the hall Nelaros was guarding. As they entered a passage way they could hear the slang of swords ahead of them, Nyla started to run in the direction of the commotion Soris close behind. Entering a small chamber they saw a guard thrust his sword into Nelaros's chest

"Nelaros" Nyla shouted running to engage the guards, Soris firing his cross bow at the other men,

"stupid wench, we'll show you how men fight" the guard captain spat at her as she blocked his sword with hers, he used the advantage of his strength to knock her over, she rolled away and came up to flank him she thrust her dagger into him and whispered "I'll show you how to die" she pulled her dagger free and helped Soris take down the last of the guards.

Soris knelt beside Nelaros… "I'm so sorry" he said

"It's ok Soris" Nelaros replied

Nyla also knelt beside him "Nelaros, I'm, so sorry… thank you for coming to save, me, I will never forget you... I was afraid that you wouldn't like me or… or that you'd be terrible but…" she began

"I felt the same, though meeting you, even briefly was worth it. I would have tried to make you happy and I know in time we would have fallen in love... I want you to have this, I made it at my father's forge, I was going to give it to you at the ceremony…" he said taking her hand and slid a ring on her finger.

A few tears sliding down her cheek she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I will always be looking out for you…" he whispered as he died.

"I'll always remember you, and your kindness, never again will someone die for me, I will avenge you." she said rising as she whipped away the tears that slid down her face… then turning to Soris "Let's go make those bastards pay." She growled

They made their way through the castle killing anyone who got in their way, by the time they reached Lord Vaughn's chambers Nyla was fuming and they were both covered in blood. Outside the door they could hear a woman crying and men laughing, she knew she was too late, she kicked the door open, furious that these Shems had taken her friends and family she entered the chamber seeing Shianni crying on the floor her clothing ripped and torn, causing Nyla's anger to flare.

"My, my what have we hear?" Vaughn said turning to face the intruders

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two, one of his friends reassured

"Quiet you idiot! They're covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?" Vaughn said angrily

"All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…" Vaughn started

"No! I want your head, nothing else." She shouted pointing her long sword and dagger toward him

"Bah! I always regret talking to knife-ears, I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses instead." Vaughn said reaching for his sword.

Before he could block she came in and sliced her dagger across his cheek, then she ducked his blow coming in from behind she stabbed the tip of her sword into his thigh then slashed her dagger across his chest leaving a shallow gash. She was a whirl of limbs as she descended upon him, stabbing and slashing, arterial blood spraying her and blocking her vision, she could focus on nothing else but make the Bastard pay, pay for Shianni, pay for Nelaros and pay for her.

"Nyla… Nyla…Nyla" she heard her name, but couldn't place where it was coming from then she remembered Soris and Shianni and the other women, they were hear for a reason.

"Nyla, I think he's dead, in fact I don't think there is much left of him… Tell me we did the right thing cousin." Soris said in a wavering tone.

" You questioning this? Look around, look what he did, no he had to die, I couldn't let him live, don't worry Soris, none of this will come back on you… I promise, I'll take care of it." She answered clenching her jaw.

"I hope your right… I'll check the back room for the others… Shianni needs you." He said hesitantly

Nyla approached Shianni and wrapped a blanket around her

"d-don't leave me alone… please…please take me home" Shianni said between sobs

"Yes let's go home" Nyla answered helping Shianni to stand

"So much blood. I… I can't stand to look at it… it's everywhere. You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all."

"Yes Shianni, I killed them all, like dogs."

"Good… Good

"Is she going to be alright?" Velora asked

"Yes, Velora, in time, all we can do is give her time and anything else she may ask"

"Err… we should go. Soon… as in now" Soris added

"Yes, I'm sure we've all had enough of this place"

"I'll take the rear guard I can't wait to leave this place," Soris said

And with that they made their way out of the castle and back toward the Alienage as they entered Valendrion intercepted them with a sigh of relief you've returned! Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tolmy's daughter Nola?"

"Nola didn't make it… she resisted and..." Velora answered bowing her head

"They killed her" Shianni finished

Nelaros too, the guards killed him" Soris said

"I see, would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home, she needs rest." Valendrion said

"Of course" the girls agreed taking Shianni between them and heading off toward Nyla's house.

"Now tell me: what happened?" Valendrion asked Nyla and Soris

"Vaughn is dead" Nyla answered flatly

"Then the garrison could already be on their way… you have little time" Duncan interrupted

"Yes, Soris, don't say anything" she said pushing him behind the elder, then to Duncan she said "I'm not sure what to do"

"The guards are here" said a redheaded elf came running from the gates toward them

"Don't panic let's see what comes of this." Valendrion said as the guard approached

"I seek Valendrion, elder and administrator of the alienage" the captain of the guard said

"I am here captain… I take it you have come in response to today's disruption"

"Don't play ignorant with me elder you'll not prevent justice from being done. The Arls son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now! He all but shouted

"It was my doing" Nyla said stepping forward

"You expect me to believe one woman did all of that!" he said disbelievingly

"We are not all so helpless captain"

"You have saved many by coming forward, I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage. This elf will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns, the rest of you, back to your houses" he said taking a hold of Nyla's arm

"Captain, a word if you please" Duncan said

"What is it Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see"

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Wardens right of conscription, I remove this woman into my custody"

"You can do that?"

"Son of a tied down, very well Grey Warden, I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask that you get this elf out of the city… Today!

"Agreed"

"Now I need to get my men on the street before this news hits. Move out."

"Your with me now, say your good byes and see me when you're ready, we leave immediately."

"Understood"

"Do not take long, we must be on our way."

"Thank you, you really saved my hide back there" Soris said

"As you always do, I'd like to follow your example, no more daydreaming, I'm settling down, Velora is a good woman and she has ideas on how to make life better here, for everyone. Your father had the women take Shianni back to your place, will you see her before you go?

"Of course."

"Good luck cousin, you've been my hero since we were kids, it's just official now."

"Well I guess Duncan got his recruit after all."

"There, is no other option, being a Grey Warden will help many and our people included, and there is no longer a place for me here."

"Well, you were the reason he came here, perhaps it is for the best. I must attend to our people… goodbye young one and may the maker bless you"

Nyla nodded a bit confused by his statement, but she didn't have the time to ask, she'd ask Duncan later, she decided as she jogged off the her home when she entered Velora was waiting

"There you are. Than you , for me, for Soris for everything."

"Velora, we Elves need to stick together, and your family now, how could I just leave you."

"You're the sister I always wanted" she said hugging Nyla "Shianni seems to have regained herself… I'll leave you two alone, good luck and thank you again" she said leaving the small house.

"You took all the responsibility for what happened. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Shianni, I'm sorry, I have to leave soon"

"Wait there is something I need to say first… you have always been there for me, but what happened was beyond… anything anyone could expect of another person. When the world was at its worst there you came fire in your eyes like something out of a story book, I'll never forget that. I love you cousin. Make us proud out there."

"I Love you too, Shianni" Nyla answered hugging her

Nyla striped off her ripped dress, folding it neatly and returning it to the trunk as she retrieved her hardened leather vest and breeches, a small pack and a few things she'd need. She poured water into a basin and washed her face applying a salve to her cheek, the wound would scar, but not badly she noted, she also took note of the bruises on her thighs and arms, then she dressed hoping to be able to bath later hopefully in a stream so she could take better account of her injuries in privacy. She exited the small hut and found her father waiting just outside

"If this is what the Maker has planned for you then.. I guess it's for the best… your mother would have been pleased"

"I.. Know father, I understand"

"I just wish there was another way… I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings and…it's not important, what's important is that your alive… take care my girl, be safe and wise… and well you know… we'll all miss you"

"I know Father, I… I will miss you too" she said hugging him one last time before turning to leave with Duncan.

Nyla looked behind her at the city gates watching the only home she has ever known, the only life she'd ever thought she'd have slip away behind her… she didn't feel sorry for her actions, she only regretted not being there for Shianni, for proving the Elder right, she was a trouble maker, she's could only hope her actions didn't also label Soris the same, and that Nelaros's death wasn't for naught… this is the life her Mother had planned for her, one of adventure and intrigue, she couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt at leaving her father, and all he had hoped for a long lost wish of a lonely man. She pushed these thoughts from her mind as she caught up to Duncan, preparing herself for her journey.


End file.
